Mad World
by flamesofunknown
Summary: Angst dumpster Roy's depressed, Ed's depressed. Separated and alone. RoyEd Inspired by the song of the same title.


Mad world

Ed buried his face in his hands.

He was in a world that mirrored Amestris and the other countries like Creta, Drachma, Xing and Aerugo, as well as Yen and Azuly. It hurt when he met a mirror image of someone he knew. Alfons Heidrich, Roy Maurice, Riza Maurice (They had been siblings, fraternal twins and the younger of the two was trigger happy like her Amestrian counterpart). May Hughes, Gracia Hughes and Elicia Hughes. It was interesting to see that Maes' counterpart was a Canadian lesbian. There were others, but they had faded to distant blurs as he chased after his dream of returning home to Amestris, the land and people he loved, the free culture... Ed had run into several cultural problems as he roamed the Earth as a gypsy with Noah and her friends, missing his home.

Ed sighed and got to his feet, brushing over his sleeves of his overcoat free of some bits of dirt before climbing back into the truck, waving to Scar's counterpart and his lover. Good for him and the Lust woman. He sat back and closed his eyes, leaning against the gently battered suitcase.

Roy clutched the glass of alcohol. Ed had disappeared off the face of the planet; and to chase off his lonely pang of loss of the young man he had come to love, even though Edward did not know he felt that way about him, was to volunteer out here at a secluded outpost with a low probability of seeing anyone, but his old command knew he was here and if needed, they visited, though it was a very rare occasion.

He was numb to everything. It was good that he was up here in the ice and snow. It was just as bleak, black and white as his soul felt. Rent apart by his leave of absence.

Roy was cowardly and half hoped he'd freeze and become a Roycicle, no longer needed to live, but he could not kill himself. It was like the war and he killed the Rockbells. He could have pulled the trigger. But he didn't. It wasn't like he was already dead physically, but mentally. He couldn't bear to use his alchemy either.

Roy wished the dreams he'd died and joined Ed wherever he was were the ones he spent forever in. Or his passion filled ones that usually left him with one hell of a hard on and an empty bed. Except he wished the man in them was with him.

He'd be eighteen now. Almost nineteen.

Edward was poked awake and sighed. The dream had been pleasant. Roy held him close under a starry sky and kissed him pretty nicely. He looked at Rick, and ruffled the child's hair. Rick grinned before looking away. Ed sighed and rubbed his prosthetic before a jolt ran through him before the truck rolled to a halt and he lept out, suitcase in hand and he found the most amazing sight. An array.

Edward beamed. A transmutation circle that was active. He felt like crying in happiness as he noticed the lines of the circle.

He could go home.

He spent no time at all entering the array.

Edward lay on a cold floor somewhere, his eyes closed. He opened them, his ears buzzing. He saw nothing but darkness at the moment. He shook his head and his vision slowly came back. He was in a house he did not recognize, but a white glove lying on the floor by the fireplace with a red array on the back made his heart pound in happiness. He grinned as he reached out with his right hand, only to find the gears had frozen in the time he had been out cold. He growled. Automail would never do this! He heard the door creak open.

Roy sighed, pulling off his heavy and warm coat before hanging it up. He looked over at the hearth and walked over to light it with a match as he noticed a figure that he'd been praying to see stretched out like he'd just taken a nap on the floor, left leg sprawled out behind him, right reached out to grab at a glove on the floor.

"Edward!" He happily shrieked and dashed over, the need to hug him overriding the want to be warm with a fire. He smiled as he stopped and got to his knees. The golden haired young man pushed himself up on his knees and gave a half-smile. Roy pulled the younger man to him and buried his face in the gold hair, inhaling the scent. Oh, Ed... Ed was actually here! Roy started to cry, the second time since Maes' death.

"I'm sorry, Roy." Ed murmured and hugged back.

Ed heard the gross sobbing of one Roy Mustang, feeling his breath on his neck, inhaling his scent. Ed burrowed his face in Roy's and allowed himself to cry, cry he was finally home and cry for he was happy he was in Roy's arms. He rubbed Roy's back. "I'm home, I'm sorry. I love you, Roy."

Roy froze for a second and his actions continued even more tender felt more loving.

"I love you too, Ed." Ed pulled back and pressed his lips to Roy's and felt Roy kiss back, his lips cold. Ed smiled and pressed close.

He missed Amestris so very much.

Edward Elric loved him and he was kissing the alchemist. Kissing! Oh, wow.

Words seemed to fail him as he pulled away and turned to start a fire, tossing the match in with the burning wood and grabbing a blanket, tucking it around the two of them. Ed pressed close, taking his coat off

"Mmn, Roy is cozy." He murmured and grinned. He placed the coat on thier laps as he lay down, and Roy stroked the cat that was Edward Elric, grinning as he purred in pleasure at the simple touch.

"have you gotten any?"

"I haven't had any at all." Came the reply to the question Roy asked. He smirked.

"Want to fix that?"

"five minutes home, and I already have a boyfriend. Of course." Ed looked up and grinned. Roy scooped him up and swept him over to the small bed in the same room.

Ed smiled and lay on Roy's chest. Several thick blankets were piled on top of them to keep them away from the frigid, sharp air. His body felt so lax and he enjoyed it. He felt the stroke of Roy's hand down his back and he looked up at the man that was his. The Mustang had finally been tamed, but the rider was just as volatile as the horse, and both were content.

"You're mine now."

"I have for the past two years."

"sap."

"It's true. And farther back." He smiled.

"it hurt to leave."

"it hurt to stay and watch you run off when all I wanted to do was escape and find somewhere to keep you locked up with me." Came the reply, softly spoken from lover to lover.

"we fit well together."

"even though we fight hard."

"that's probably never going to change."

"Nope."

Roy no longer needed to dream being with Ed, and it took a week of Ed being up north with him before he was able to get them back to Central, Ed going back to the military as a research-only state alchemist, developing new things that he called aeroplanes, and going into flame alchemy. Roy was back to a good rank, but back to a major, but still the Flame Alchemist. Nothing was kept a secret as the Hero of Liore and the Hero of the Ishbal Rebellion were together and people were happy for them. It was a week with crappy prosthetics before Winry fixed him some automail. It was a week before two brothers reunited. It was a week before it was apparent Riza had fallen for Al. Also Winry had.

Roy grinned. It was all a mad world, but he had his Fullmetal by his side and future they could share. Ed had told him all about where he had been in the span of a week. Ed was here to stay and both were happy with life.

Ed smiled, it had been several years since his return. It was good being the loyal husband of the Fuhrer of Amestris, and the Fullmetal Alchemist and Flame Alchemist had a couple of adopted kids, three to be exact, and all had been ones that had been abandoned without names at birth and they took them in. They were a various mix of kids. Two boys and a girl. Maes, Trisha and Alfonz. Trisha had brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was the tallest of the three at seven years old. Maes had black hair and brown eyes and Alfonz was blond and blue eyes. Maes was the eldest. He was adopted by the two before they had married, a year into thier relationship, and just engaged, ten years ago. He was the shortest of the three and Ed grinned. Alfonz was eight, adopted after Ed and Roy had returned from thier honeymoon. It was pathetic to see the three that had once been abandoned by thier parents, and both men had experienced thier father walking out when they were a child did not want them to be without family. So, Amestris was a democracy, Roy was doing a great job of running the country, and still rocking being a father. Ed was glad his life turned out this way. He planned on it being a nice life.

Trisha smiled, waving at her fathers. Her papa sat with the faintest hint of silver at his temples, and they always joked it was because his lover had caused them as a teenager.

Her brothers grinned, Maes had his wife on his left side and Alfonz had his friend on his right. His partner had a gender identity issue and always flicked between female and male. One minute he was a she and the next she was a he. But Alfonz loved Taylor anyways. She turned to her fiancée and spoke the words to him.

"I do."

Now, her fathers had a tough time raising the three, but she thought that the two most powerful alchemists in Amestris had done damn fine at doing the job.

She smiled as they stood and approached the newlyweds and showered them with parental affection.

She giggled as she laid her head on her husband's shoulder. Her Dad pulled them into a hug.

Ed smiled. Today marked the day they had known each other for fourty years. And in a month, 31 years since he returned from Earth and 28 years of marriage. They had raised three kids who were happily married now and they had a grandchild. Roy had made the country a place to be proud of.

It was a mad world they lived in, but they loved it.


End file.
